Pain, Sadness, and Love
by gman5846
Summary: Originally made by Yintoyang on Deviantart. I decided to share this story on Fanfiction. After Courtney & Duncan have an argument, he walks alone until he gets mauled by a bear! Which leaves Courtney into sadness. Will he feel better? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Credit to Yintoyang.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain, Sadness, and Love**

Its another day at Camp Wawanakwa with Cody being the most recent camper voted off. Chris told the campers that there is no challenge for the next three days for its a time of relaxation which the campers we're all pretty happy with the fact they could take the time to chill out and have some actual fun for once. The only thing that could make the day perfect was none of Chef's crappy cooking and something decent to eat.

The day looked pretty awesome for everyone Bridgette was drifting on the water on top of her surfboard while Geoff and DJ passed their football around the cabin areas, Harold inside the cabin's enjoying some chips while he reads his favourite comic books and Sadie is hanging out with Lindsay and the Screaming Gophers doing a bunch of things as well. But out of everyone Courtney sits at the edge of the island near the cabins just staring at the lake sighing. Duncan coming out of his cabin notices Courtney and decides to go talk to her.

(Confession Can conversations will be written in Italics)

_Duncan: I noticed Princess all alone and I was wondering what was up with her so I decided to go talk to her._

As Duncan sits besides her he says,"What's with the long face Princess?" Courtney just gives Duncan a glare and turns away from him. Duncan smiles and says, "Listen I know you like me and I know you just don't want to admit it cause your afraid of what will happen so why don't you just give up the tough girl routine and come on out and say it huh?" Courtney completely shocked with what he just said turns around and out of nowhere she slaps Duncan right across the face.

_Courtney: WHAT!? So I slapped him across the face I don't think it was to much or overdone I think it was straight to the point._

Courtney just starts letting it out in Duncan's face, "TOUGH GIRL ROUTINE!? Get it through your thick head you idiot I don't like you, I don't care about you, I don't even have one shread of feelings for you don't you get it!? Your vile and a total freak and you get a kick out of insulting everyone you can! I don't ever want to talk to you again now GO AWAY!"

_Courtney: Okay so maybe I over reacted a little but still I head tell him somehow right? right?_

_Bridgette: I could hear that conversation all the way from where I was. I think Courtney let it on him a little to hard I mean it was like war going on between those two._

_Duncan: Alright I was pissed I'll admit it but I couldn't really say it to her face so I had to get out of there somehow before it came toooo out of control for the both of us._

Duncan starts yelling as well, "FINE! If that's how you feel I'm outta of here." Courtney smirks and says, "Where are you off too?" Duncan doesn't even look back at her as he walks to the cabin, "For swim I need to cool off from your excessive whining." He slams the door to his cabin closed. Courtney completely angry turns around a goes back to looking at the lake and notices Bridgette coming up towards her. Courtney looks down at Bridgette and says, "Hey ya I guess you heard that huh?" Bridgette rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "It was kind of hard not too with both of you yelling at the top of your lungs." Courtney smiles and says, "Sorry about that I mean I had to tell him somehow right?" Bridgette looking at Courtney, "Yeah...but don't you think it was a bit much?" Courtney shakes her head and says, "Not at all I think it was straight to the point...anyways, if you don't mind I'd liked to get back at what I was doing." Bridgette swims back to the lake.

Duncan comes out in his swim shorts, spiked collar, and wristband. He takes off his t-shirt and throws it back into the cabin. He walks off through the woods to get to the only good part of the lake that is swimmable since the rest is pretty much either filled with trash or infested with Chris psychotic man-eating sharks. As he walks through the woods he hears something rustling through the bushes he ignores it and keeps walking.

Meanwhile back at the cabins Bridgette comes back from her swim and finishes changing back into her regular clothes. Courtney is in her bed reading one of her romance novels. Bridgette looks at her and chuckles a bit saying, "You actually read those kinds of books?" Courtney pressing her favourite flower into the page she was on and putting her book away, says "Yeah so?" Bridgette sits on her bed and says, "Well I just never really expected you to be the kind of person that reads those kinds of things I expected you to be more of the person to read books on how to become more successful at stuff ya know?" The both laugh.

Back in the woods Duncan hears that rustling in the bushes again but it sounded closer than before this time he slowly walked towards the bushes to see what it was.

_Duncan: I was pretty nervous at what might have been in that bush but who popped was pretty much what I least expected._

Out of nowhere popped out...IZZY! "Oh hey duncan what's up? looking good in your swimshorts. You didn't see me okay the RCMP are still on me alright? See ya!" and with that Izzy runs out laughing with Duncan just standing around completely confused for a few seconds. He starts walking again until he hears another rustling in the bushes but it was a little different this time. He wasn't sure what he should do he knew it couldn't have been Izzy again and The RCMP were searching for her in a coptor he decided to go look at what it was so he slowly walks up to the bush wondering what it may be as he finally approaches it he moves some branches to see what it is and as he looks on at it his face starts becoming pale as a ghost, his feet unable to move even though he wants to run, his hands shaking like crazy. Every word unable to come out of his throat.

Back at the cabin while Courtney and Bridgette are still talking about what there favourite books are out of nowhere they hear a loud blood-curdiling scream. Both of them run out of cabin and look around. Bridgette still able to hear the faint-echoing of the scream points off into the forest saying, "Its coming from the forest lets go!" Courtney and Bridgette run of into the forest.

_Courtney: Whatever it was that made that scream I was to worried about what happened to be scared out of my wits so I started running into the forest with Bridgette to see what it was._

_Bridgette: That scream could be heard halfway across the whole island yet everybody was to scared to go see what it was I thought Duncan would've at least came with us but he was no where in sight where the heck could he be?_

Courtney runs further ahead cause Bridgette is still tired from swimming on her board as she gets further ahead she hears a loud roar and quickly stops. Bridgette having finally caught up but out of breath looks at Courtney. Courtney looks at Bridgette and says, "Do you know what that roaring was just now Bridgette it just scared me stiff." Bridgette still trying to catch her breath says, "It...was...most likely a wild animal making that noise probably a bear at best because I don't think there are any other animals that make a noise like that around here." Courtney gathers up what courage she could and starts running forward again to see what it was making that scream earlier.

As she runs forward she steps in something as she looks down to see what she notices that she has just stepped in drops of blood as she looks forward she sees a trail of it going a little bit further she also notices that there are footprints scattered all of the place the ones with the trail look like human foot prints and the ones going back into the forest look like they were indeed paw prints from a bear. She also notices that trail is leading into the direction of the medical tents.

_Courtney: Okay after this I was really starting to get worried someone could have been hurt really badly so I knew I couldn't stop now no matter what I had to keep my eyes on the game now._

She starts running up ahead again while Bridgette finally makes it to Courtney's second checkpoint and starts looking around the area after she finally gets a clue at what happened in this she starts to follow the trail as well. As Courtney finally catches up with what was making the trail she stops cold compeltely frozen at the sight of what she sees. She's unable to move, her hands starts shaking uncontrollably as she brings up to face at what she sees, her eyes started welling up with tears because lying down on the ground right in front of her covered in claw marks made from the bear lying down out cold completely drenched in his own blood, unable to move, and a single tear dripping down from his emotionless eyes. Courtney screamed out the name of the person she saw lying on the ground, "DUNCANNNNNNNNNN!"

To Be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain, Sadness, and Love Cont'd**

"DUNCANNNNNNNNNN!" Courtney screamed so loud her voiced echoed through the forest that so many birds flew out of the forest. Courtney rushed to duncan falling on her knees and started shaking him and saying, "Duncan wake up come on wake up you got me okay? This isn't funny wake up! Please just wake up...wake up please..." her voice slowly dimming to a sad whisper she starts crying and continually asks him to wake up.

Bridgette finally managed to catch up to Courtney sees her and Duncan on the ground. Bridgette is completely shocked at Duncan's condition and how Courtney is reacting to it.

_Bridgette: As soon as I saw Duncan the way he was I knew I had to do something real quick but the first thing I had to do before that was I had to help Courtney snap out of it_

"Courtney snap out of it come on girl your stronger than this!" Courtney looks up at Bridgette and says, "Bridgette?...Why won't he wake up?" Bridgette now knowing that words weren't going to work on her she went straight to Plan B. She raises her hand up, "Sorry Courtney." and slaps her hard across the face. "Owwww what was that for?" Courtney asks as she rubs her hand on her cheek. Bridgette starts saying, "Courtney, right now the most important thing for us right now is to get Duncan to the medical tents as quickly as we possibly can otherwise something bad could happen to him alright?"

Courtney coming back to her senses and wiping away her tearing picks up Duncan by one arm and Bridgette grabs the other and they strat carrying him to the medical tents. As they walk Courtney can't help but think its all her fault for this to happen if she hadn't yelled at Duncan earlier this probably never would've happened. As they arrive at the Medical tents Bridgette takes Duncan and starts applying first aid to him while Courtney sits outside waiting for Bridgette she doesn't know what to do. Bridgette inside the tent goes and pulls out the phone to call Chris she asks him to send a medic to the medical tent right away because a majority of Duncan's injuries are too serious for her to handle on her own and Courtney wouldn't have been able to stand what she saw.

_Bridgette: As I looked at Duncan's wounds some seemed pretty deep but I couldn't really tell that well since I had only basic medical training and I could only treat the really small wounds and also tried to stop the bleeding as much as I possibly could._

As soon as the medic arrives he starts to take over and tells Bridgette that she has done all she could and thanks her for what's she done because she might have just saved his life if it was not for her. He also tells her to head back because the treatment won't be done till either late at night or tommorrow mourning. As Bridgette hears this she says, "Okay I understand but when your done could you..." The medic interupts her, "I promise I'll let you and your friend be the first ones to know." Bridgette smiles, "Thank you." As she heads out she looks at Courtney who is crying and picks her up and says, "Let's go back for now we won't know anything until tommorrow at the latest alright?" Courtney completely bitter just nods her heads and walks back with her friend back to there cabin.

As they arrive at the cabin's Trent, Gwen, Geoff, and Beth come to them. Trent says, "What happened? You look terrible Courtney." As Courtney looks at him she just walks off to her cabin and heads straight to bed. Trent looks at Bridgette and asks her the same question now, "So what happened? and what's wrong with Courtney?" So Bridgette tells them everything from Duncan and Courtney's arguement, Duncan being attacked in the woods by a bear and being brutally injured, and how Courtney feels like it her fault that this has happened to him. The guys can't believe what there hearing. Gwen looks up to where Courtney is, "That's just so cruel. Do you think she'll be alright?" Bridgette nods saying, "I don't think so I'm pretty sure she's all torn up right now and with the addition of having to wait for Duncan's medical results she must feel awful."

_Trent: Duncan's really strong I'm sure he'll be fine but I'm really worried about Courtney right now I mean she's being forced to wait on something that she feels completely responsible for._

_Gwen: If I were in Courtney's position with Trent I probably have a good guess at what she's going through you can just obviously tell that she has feelings for him. Plus the waiting must be brutal for her._

_Beth: As I heard this it feels like something out of a romantic tragedy novel that I read one time hopefully the ending is not the same. I want it to be a happy one._

After a long conversation the five of them decided that its time for them to hit the hay. But when Bridgette heads inside her cabin she sees Sadie but no Courtney. She asks Sadie, "Sadie? Where's Courtney?" Sadie nods her heads and says, "I don't know but there is like a letter addressed to you on you bed." "For me? Who could it be? It doesn't look like its from Geoff." She tears open the envelope and starts reading.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_As you read this I will be gone. The medic arrived about an hour ago and I'm headed off to the medical tents to go see Duncan and I'm not leaving his side until he gets better. His condition isn't good his wounds weren't serious and they should heal completely within a day or two which is technically a good thing but due to the amount of blood he lost from those wounds he's unconscious maybe even in a coma and the medic didn't know when he may wake up so I'm not leaving his side until he gets better alright? Take care of everyone for me and try to keep them from panicing thanks._

_Courtney_

Bridgette's face is completely in shock and can't believe what Courtney is doing but she knows there is nothing she can do to stop her at the moment so she decided that tommorrow she'll get all the gophers and bass together tommorrow to go visit Duncan and Courtney and check up on them after breakfast assuming she can stand breakfast tommorrow. But before she goes to bed she quickly tells everyone what Duncan's condition is currently and also told them about the gathering at the medical tents. After that she and everybody else head off for bed.

The guys in The Killer Bass cabin all stare at the empty bunk that was once Duncan's they all sigh and DJ says, "Its just not the same here without him."

_DJ: That dude Duncan...he's got heart I'm sure he'll come around soon he has too._

_Geoff: I'm sure Duncan will be fine with Courtney by his side but still its sucks that he's like this right now I'm hoping he gets better soon as well._

_Harold: Seeing Duncan gone really is bring everyone on the team down. It just doesn't feel as great without his him pulling out an insult or acting all tough or even flirting with Courtney whenever he's around her._

At the medical tents Courtney walks in alone and looks at Duncan lying in his bed the other he was in covered in blood. She sits beside him and looks at him. Duncan lying in the bed covered in bandages from the upper body and and one wrapped around firmly on his forehead. But his face looks so different from the last time when she first saw him he looked so emotionless but right now he looks so peaceful even compared to his usual cynical smiles that he makes he looks so peaceful almost gentle even.

She grabs his hand and presses it against her face it feels so cold and empty as she holds it against her cheek. She starts to cry a little and says, "Duncan I'm so sorry for yelling at you if it wasn't for me you'd be alright and not be here out cold for who knows how long." She pulls a bed beside him and starts to cuddle she puts her arm on his chest and says, "Remember how I said how gross it was cuddling with you I lied I actually liked it very much I guess it was only than that...I started liking you." She smiles and says to herself, "Oh what am I saying you can't hear me anyways goodnight Duncan please get better soon its not the same without you." As she rests her head on his shoulder she slowly closes her eyes. But as soon as she does she feels something dripping on her face as she gets up she rubs the spot and looks at her hand it looks like water and thinks it nothing but as she starts to set her head back she notices on duncan's face that he's crying. Courtney smiles and says to herself, "Maybe he can hear me...I'm glad to know that atleast he can hear my voice. Goodnight Duncan." She falls asleep with nothing but the moonlight shining down on them.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain, Sadness, and Love Cont'd**

Day 2

As Courtney wakes up beside Duncan she feels his hand finding that its still just as cold as yesterday showing that there is sign of change in his condition which makes her sad. She gets out of the bed and goes to grab a glass a water in the tent. As she drinks she starts thinking about what will happen if Duncan doesn't wake up by tommorrow would he be voted off because he'd be of no help to them. She says, "Its not fair if he's voted off I won't be able to spend anymore time with him. Its not fair." She starts getting depressed and slowly walks back to Duncan and puts her hand on top of his and says, "Please wake up soon alright?"

Meanwhile at the cabins everybody has woken up and are eating breakfast. For breakfast was partially burnt toast, with undercooked breakfast sausages, and blackened scrambled eggs. When everybody was done Chef pulled out one last tray of food but it was different from the others it actually had a decent looking meal on it. Owen was about to take all for himself until Chef threw a knife at him but intentionally missing to tell him that this wasn't for him. DJ grabbed the tray knowing that it was for Courtney because they both knew that she'll need a lot of energy to keep watching Duncan. DJ heads outside and starts walking to the medical tents by himself.

_DJ: I guess Chef can be kind-hearted after all but its a little werid if you ask me._

_Lindsay: WOW! I so hope Danny gets better soon otherwise Kathy I mean Courtney is gonna be really sad._

Lindsay finishes her breakfast first and starts running to catch up with DJ. DJ walking still notices Lindsay trying to catch up with her so he stops and waits for her. "Thanks DJ. Lets hurry up those two are gonna be sooooo surprised when they see us." DJ nods and says, "Yeah we better hurry before this food gets cold it looks so good I'm kind of jealous of those two right now." Lindsay all bubbly says, "Me too."

Back at the medical tents Courtney drenches a cloth in some warm water and than puts it on Duncan's forehead. She says, "There this should help you get a little bit better right Duncan?" She holds his hand again even though its still ice cold.

Back in the cabins Gwen finishes drawing the get well card she made for Duncan. Trent knocks on the door and says, "Can I come in?" Gwen yells, "Yeah its just me Trent come on in." Trent comes inside and says, "So did you finish it?" Gwen smiles, "Yep now I just need to get everyone to sign it but we lost Lindsay and DJ at the moment so I'll get them to sign it when we arrive at the medical tents." "Sounds cool. Okay lets go get everyone." Trent and Gwen head outside and Trent goes and gets the guys from both cabins while Gwen goes and get the girls from both cabin. She gives everyone a pen to sign it and before they know the card is covered in everyones signatures.

_Gwen: It was really awesome that I could get everyone to sign this card I made I put a lot of effort into making it since I felt bad for what happened to Duncan._

_Bridgette: Everyone signed the card even Heather which was kind of freaky because I thought she hated everyone._

_Heather: Yeah I signed the card but only becuase everyone else was alright? That my story and I'm sticking to to it._

_Beth: Heather actually felt kind of sad at what happened to Duncan which is surprising even for her but she just tries to hide it really hard that's all._

After Geoff puts in the last signature they all head off for the medical tents. They need something to buy sometime so Trent played his guitar while they walked.

At the Tents Lindsay and DJ arrive and see Courtney still sitting right beside Duncan. "Hey ya we thought you might be hungry so we brought you some breakfast here you go." DJ says as he gives the tray to Courtney. "Thanks DJ I was getting a little bit hungry...wow this actually looks good." She eats her breakfast and can't believe how good it is its like the best meal she's had in a while. Outside the three of them hear the sound of a guitar playing and soon everyone arrives.

Courtney smiles and laughs at the face that they all came just for Duncan and her. Gwen grabs DJ and Lindsay and tells them to sign her card for Duncan. They both sign it and head back as they do they start singing a good old fashion campfire song as Trent plays it on his guitar. Everyone laughs at the fact of how bad they all sound singing. Gwen soon gives the card to Courtney and says, "Here you go its for Duncan to tell him that all of us want him to get better soon its not much but we hope you like it. As Courtney opens it up she sees all the different things that everyone wrote. She starts getting really emotional and Bridgette and Sadie know that she needs so alone time now so they play a trick on everyone Sadie slowly walks out and than pretends she comes running back in, "Oh my gosh guys Chris is stealing our stuff from our cabins!" everyone except Courtney yells, "WHAT!?" and they all say sorry and goodbye and start running back to the cabin area while Bridgette, Sadie, Trent, and Gwen wink and say, "We can see you need to be alone we'll leave you alone for the rest of the day later Courtney" Courtney trying to smile says, "Thank you" As they leave Courtney starts crying over the fact at what everyone wrote for Duncan.

The card said "Get Well Soon Juevy Otherwise We're Gonna Call The Cops On Ya." with a picture of Gwen and the others holding a cellphone. Inside the card everyone wrote a small little saying

_Beth: Get well soon._

_Lindsay: Hurry up and get better._

_Gwen: Get better otherwise I will call the cops on you for making Courtney cry instead of having her smile._

_Trent: Hurry up and get better dude Courtney is waiting for you._

_LaShawna: Yo man you stop catching those Z's and hurry up and wake up._

_Owen: Dude get better soon._

_Heather: Get better soon._

_Bridgette: Hey you stop sleeping an hurry up and bring a smile to Courtney's face I think she needs it badly._

_Geoff: Get well soon dude camp is just not as exciting without you._

_Harold: Hurry up and get better the team is just not as fierce without you._

_Sadie: Oh my gosh if you don't better soon I swear Courtney is gonna kill herself crying because she loves you very much_

_DJ: Get well soon man the cabin is just not the same without you._

Courtney smiles and cries her eyes out saying, "Thanks everyone for everything."

It was 9:00 and all the campers gathered by the camp fire looking at the two empty stumps of wood that would've been occupied by both Courtney and Duncan. They look up at the sky and notice its really starry out tonight they hope that Duncan wakes up soon. Back in the medical tents Courtney holds Duncan's hand one more time and yet there is still no change she starts to wonder if he'll ever wake up she starts getting teary eyed and drops her head on Duncan's chest saying, "Duncan please wake up. PLEASE! Its not the same here without you. I want you to be right by my side holding me in your arms laughing by my side always smiling because I...I...I love you Duncan I really do." she can't hold in the tears any longer and her head lying down on top of Duncan's chest she just starts sobbing. All of a sudden she feels something rubbing her on the head it was warm and gentle and had almost a peaceful feeling to it she all of a sudden hears the words, "Hey what's with the water works princess?" She raises her head real quickly and sees Duncan smiling he says, "Good evening sunshine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain, Sadness, and Love Final Chapter**

Day 2 10:00pm

Courtney raises her head real quickly and sees Duncan smiling he says, "Good evening sunshine." As Courtney looks at him her eyes widen in complete shock at how he's finally awake. As Duncan gets up from lying down for so long he struggles with pain from his wounds and sitting in his bed he looks at Courtney and says to her, "Hey what's with that face princess?"

Courtney eyes completely engulfed in tears, her mouth biting on her lower lip, her hands gripping her shirt so tightly that she suddens jumps and wraps her arms around him yelling, "OH DUNCAN!" she starts crying uncontrollably on his chest and Duncan's eyes widen for a few seconds and his face slowly deems down to a gentle smile and he wraps his arms around her saying, "It's alright...Courtney." as she cries she starts saying, "Oh God I'm so glad your okay I thought I lost you for good after we had got the medics to treat you I was so scared that I'd never get to see you smile ever again Duncan! Duncan please...please promise me that you'll never scare me and make me feel so alone again."

Duncan's eyes completely widen, he couldn't believe the words he heard coming out of Courtney's mouth he slowly brings her up and looks at her eye to eye and says, "I'm so sorry I worried you and I promise I promise with all my heart I'll never let it happen again so please stop the tears I want to be able to see you smile okay?" He smiles and takes his finger and wipes away Courtney's tears she smiles at him and starts embracing him.

As the night goes on Courtney notices all the stars out in the sky and wishes she could just take Duncan out his bed to go see them but she knew she couldn't. As she walks back inside she notices Duncan is looking at his get well card and when Courtney sits back down beside he says, "I've noticed that you haven't signed my card why is that huh?" he says with one of his usual cynical smirks. Courtney laughs and says, "Because while you were out for these past 2 days I've been sitting by your side every waking second taking care of you and trying to nurse you back to health." Duncan completely shocked looks down and says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I should actually be thanking you if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now and than I'd also be making you feel worse." Courtney smiles and says, "Its alright I've actually learned a lot from these past two days I've spent with you so its totally alright Duncan."

_Duncan: Wow I can't believe she went this far for me I mean I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay her for all that she's done._

Duncan looks at her with a confused look, "Courtney?" she looks at him, "Yeah?" as he puts his card away he asks her, "Why did you stay with me this whole time while I was out cold?" She looks down and says, "Because when I found you completely drenched in your blood I couldn't believe what I saw I felt totally responsible for what I had done to you I mean if I hadn't yelled at the first place you wouldn't be in this bed in the first place so its all my fault alright." she's about to cry until Duncan puts his warm gentle hand on tops hers and says, "But if this had never had happened Courtney we wouldn't be talking the way we are now as well." Coming to this realization Courtney gets her smile back and kisses Duncan on the mouth. Duncan's eyes widen but slowly he starts to enjoy it and even holds his arms around her while kissing her.

_Courtney: I'm so glad I kissed him because at first I thought he was gonna stay mad at me because of our little arguement but after what he told me I knew it was gonna be alright._

After she finishes kissing him she says to Duncan, "Duncan?" "Yeah Courtney what is it?" she gathers everything could muster and says it out loud and pround for the whole world to hear, "I LOVE YOU!" Duncan smiles and he holds her tight in his arms and whispers in her ear, "I love you too and I always will." She rests her head on his shoulder and they just stare at each other for a bit.

Day 3 2:00am

Courtney and Duncan are still up and they have been conversing for a while about themselves trying to get to know each other better like what their fav. movies are for example. Duncan tries to think of something, "Okay I know you said your talent was playing the violin but I knew you were hiding something so tell me what your real talent is" Courtney smiles and rolls her eyes, "Okay but you can't tell anyone alright? My real talent is...singing I just love to lose myself in my music and sing anything I poissbly can okay what's you real talent I know carving a picture of your own skull isn't the only thing." Duncan laughs and says, "Alright but I think its really embarassing for a guy of my image...I love to wirte poetry in my spare time." Courtney laughs, "Oh my gosh I never really thought you were into literature." Duncan laughs with her, "A lot of people hear that and think its impossible for me I'm actually really smart I just get so bored of class so much that I prefer to spend my time causing mayham like changing my grades from..." "F's to A's." she says finishing his sentence. They laugh and Courtney asks him one last question, "Okay last question favourite song." Duncan thinks really hard about it and says, "Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse." Courtney smiles and says, "Really? I thought you were more of The Metalhead kind of guy." Duncan laughs, 'Don't get me worng I do love my metal very much but I listen to other music as well okay I have one last question for you." Courtney looks and says, "Yeah what is it?" Duncan starts blushing for a bit and says, "Could...you...ummm sing for me if its not too much trouble." Courtney a little shocked at first thinks about it for a moment just to tease Duncan and after she finally decides to she starts singing Duncan's favourtie song just for him.

After she finishes singing Duncan smiles and says, 'Wow...Courtney that was beautiful I've never heard any voice like yours before." "You really mean it Duncan?" "Why should I lie it was so incredible the way you sang it I've honestly never heard anything like that in my life." Courtney kisses him on the cheek and says, "Thanks Duncan." looking at her watch Courtney notices that its already 3:00 in the mourning and says, "I think we should go to sleep now Duncan you need to rest and get better you know." 'Alright goodnight." "Goodnight." Duncan lays down on his bed while Courtney rests her head on his shoulder with one hand on his chest a while Duncan wraps on of his arms around her and kisses her on the forehead.

Day 3 10:00am

Courtney finally wakes up to find herself all alone in bed with nothing but Duncan's head bandage in her hands. She starts to worry and looks around inside the whole tent until she finally notices him outside standing on his own completely healed but still wearing the bandages around his chest. She slowly sneaks up to him and jumps up on his back he bends over while she wraps her arms around his neck and as she does he looks up at her and smiles while she looks down and smiles and says to him, "Good morning sunshine."


End file.
